


A Child's Drawing

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: The five Naraku hunters take a break during a winter storm at Kaede’s where Shippo’s simple drawing puts their lives and loves into perspective.  Written from the point of view of mostly Inuyasha.This was a short for Inuvember 2017





	A Child's Drawing

It was one of those rare opportunities for the weary group to simply relax.  The rainy season made travel difficult in this time before covered and motor propelled vehicles so back in Kaede’s hut they were to ride out the torrential rain coming down outside.  It was a cozy atmosphere despite the cold breezes that slipped through the cracks of the wooden structure, but mostly pushed away by the hearth burning within. 

Inuyasha was lying on his side, with his head propped up just observing the scene in front of him.  Not an unusual position for him to be in, everyone was used to his aloof manners and simply went about their own business as if he wasn’t there.  They weren’t ignoring him, just busy with their own entertainments, figuring he had no interest in being engaged with them.  And it was true to a certain point, most of the time he didn’t, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention.  On the contrary, if they scrutinized his ear movements, Inuyasha was always on alert and cognizant of what was going on…

The grandmother of the group was bustling around the cooking portion of her hut, fussing with spices and other ingredients she needed for dinner.  Kaede was a miko in her own right, having chosen the profession to follow in her sister’s footsteps and despite not being as formidable, still powerful enough when she needed to be.  For 50 years, she had carried the burden and weight of watching over their village shrine, never gaining a family of her own, but simply becoming the respected guardian of many around her.  She smiles lightly as she goes about her business, humming some old tune.  Did this make-shift family, these orphans and friends ever notice how elated she was when they visited?  Because with them, she didn’t have to be the strong, caretaker like she was with the villagers, they were each or as a unit capable of protecting themselves or others and she could simply be the matriarchal figure of a family unit, a role she’d never truly played before.

It did surprise him that she would be so kind considering the history that played out between he and her sister.  Maybe because it happened so long ago she had already forgiven him?  Never once had she ever chastised, nor accused him of improprieties.  On the contrary, Kaede would often counsel him to move on and let her sister be part of his past, hinting that his future was currently right in front of his eyes.  His own brief, very brief relationship with his own ojiisan (mother’s father) was not a good one and she had respectfully become the only obaasan he’d ever known…         

He looks to the next pair, the hoshi, and the demon slayer, sitting near the door, in a corner all to themselves.  Miroku and he didn’t start off on the best of terms, hell how could he, when one of the first things he did was grope at Kagome’s backside.  If it wasn’t for her, that monk might’a just met his end right then and there.  But over time an odd friendship developed between the two males.  Neither wanted to admit that having the other on their side was necessary for their success against Naraku, but regardless, time and again, they’d let their more caring sides slip though long enough to save one another.  Now the demon slayer, here was a woman whose death glares could scare him worse than the most evil of yokai’s and yet her compassion for those she cared about gave her a power not possessed by many, especially a female.  Her courage and strength in the face of adversity was awe inspiring for the hanyo and he respected that greatly. 

Now what was amusing for Inuyasha was the two of them put together.  One couldn’t disagree that the idea of a partnership between a demon slayer and a monk wouldn’t make sense, after all, they were both trained to deal with the evils of this world.  But it was the persons themselves.  On one hand, you had a perverted monk who may have bedded down an unknown number of women in his short life and on the other, a girl his junior, honorable, untouched, and frankly unwilling to cater to his ego.  There was a part of Inuyasha that didn’t believe Miroku had ever slept with a woman before no matter how much he insisted it to be true.  I mean if he had, they should have come across little Miroku’s running around somewhere, right?  And Sango, why does she put up with the lecher?  It’s become obvious as he watches them whisper amongst themselves, the rosy little smiles, the light touching initiated from both sides how much they care for one another.  He smiles, well if it makes them happy…

That just leaves the time traveler and the fox tyke.  Did anyone notice the dreamy little smile on his face as he watches their interactions?  Shippo, the orphaned fox child is hunched over a piece of parchment with a crayon in one hand and the rest strewn around him busily drawing out his latest doodle while Kirara sat, tipping her head from one side to the other, amused by the picture.  Kagome lay on her stomach with her head propped under her hands watching with a sweet smile, offering words of encouragement or suggestions of which colors to choose next.  If anyone didn’t know better she looked like an attentive aunt or even, the child’s mother.  And often that’s what she provided for Shippo.  He was after all still very young compared to the rest of them and needed the guidance of a parent around to keep him both entertained and cared for. 

Inuyasha closes his eyes for a moment.  _Kagome…_   She was the reason they were all here, the reason he was alive today; the tie that pulled them along like a moth to a flame, honey to a bear.  One could argue that it was not her but Naraku that triggered their organization and while yes that was in part true, they could have easily gone on their separate ways with a common goal.  No, she was the ultimate reason the five of them became friends and banded together.  But she was more than just a reason, she had become, at least for him, something special.  They had been through so much as a pair.  Could he have come this far without her by his side?  If he were truthful with himself the answer was no.  The few times he had tried, like when he took the Shikon no tama shards and sent her back to her world, well, he almost died.  Luckily for him she found a way back and his strength returned.  How ironic, because it wasn’t merely physical prowess that allowed him to win in the end, it was simply the mental and emotional boost she provided that upped his power levels.

It was beautiful to see Kagome so relaxed in the position of a parent.  He assumed she had practice with Sota but that only explained so much.  When you examined the scene, there was experience, and there was the innate ability that showed she was meant to be a mother someday.  She’ll be a great mother, he knows it deep down, loving and nurturing, yet probably the disciplinarian, supportive, and protective, cherishing every moment.  And that’s when a thought strikes his mind, one that he had never entertained, never considered would ever be a possibility; maybe one day she’ll be the mother of their pups…  For the first time in his life, he could envision and contemplate such a concept.  I have a chance at my own family!        

She glances up from Shippo’s drawing to check on the hanyo, happy with the contented smile she sees on his face.  His eyes are still closed, but maybe he’s having a good dream or something, either way, if he was in a good mood, she was pleased.  Beaming, Kagome returns to playing with the child.                  

Her beautiful laughter causes him to open his eyes, and he see Shippo holding up his finished art work as Kagome lavishes praises upon it like a proud parent.  Inuyasha can’t help but flash a smile, he loves to see her so cheerful, but zeroing in on the picture, he realizes what the tyke had drawn was what looked like a family unit; six figures along with an animal.  There was Kaede, Miroku and Sango holding hands with Kirara next to them, and finally Inuyasha and Kagome also holding hands, with Shippo on her shoulder.  He looks at the drawing, then to Kagome, then back to the drawing… the fox tyke had drawn them holding hands!  Even Kagome was trying to hide a slight blush on her cheeks while she praised the child, but he could tell she was just as embarrassed as he was. 

She looks at the hanyo and immediately notices the crimson hue on his face.  Was he going to get upset, was her first concern since it was his normal reaction to Shippo, but soon it was allayed when he simply closed his eyes again, still smiling.  Huh?  Was she seeing things correctly?  Dare she even consider it, the man was almost radiating happiness?!  Was Inuyasha delighted at the idea of…?!  Kagome’s face turns a darker red as everyone else in the room chuckles.  She knew that someday she wanted to be a wife and mother, and seeing the contented hanyo, yes one day, that dream just may come true…

 

Four years later…

In front of the Goshinboku another painting has been commissioned.  The miko and her hanyo dressed in wedding kimonos with a little white-haired infant resting in her father’s arms, surrounded by their friends and surrogate family of Edo, Japan.


End file.
